Secrets Untold
by Warrior330
Summary: Squirrelflight has three kits; two look a lot like.. Ashfur. Do Jaykit and Hollykit truly belong to Ashfur and not Brambleclaw?
1. Prologue

_I let out _a low-sounding growl through gritted teeth. "How can you trust that lying piece of fox-dung?" My green eyes gleamed in fury.

"Mudclaw was lying!" The brown tabby tom replied, his voice has cold as his eyes.

"But why should we believe Hawkfrost?" I demanded, my tail lashing from side to side in fury.

"Why do you not trust Hawkfrost?" He growled, his tabby fur bristling as he glared at me with narrowed amber eyes. Before I could reply, he went on. "Because his mother was a rough and father was a cold-hearted murder? Like my father was?"

A gray tom stepped in between them. "Brambleclaw, that's not even what Squirrelflight said." He mewed coolly, glancing at me with gentle blue eyes.

The brown tabby tom let out a growl. "You're not involved in this conversation. Put a mouse in it."

"Well he's part of the moonrise patrol!" I spat, my ginger neck fur rising. _What's wrong with Brambleclaw? He wasn't ever like this, but after the journey..._ I wondered

"Well _I'm_ leading it." Brambleclaw replied hotly, bristling.

"That still doesn't give you the right to treat your Clan mates that way." I growled, unsheathing my claws and sinking them deep in to the earth.

"Come on; let's not waste anymore time, Squirrelflight, Ashfur, we've got to guard the camp." He snarled, whipping around and pelting off, not caring if the two where following.

I looked over to Ashfur, hurt in my shining green eyes. "Don't worry; it's not your fault." The gray tomcat whispered.

I nodded, my claws sheathed, both of us followed the brown tabby to the brambles. This was _not_ the Brambleclaw that went on the journey.


	2. Satin Drops of Blood

_Glad that _Brambleclaw was so far ahead, I turned to the gray tom beside me, our pelts brushing lightly. "Ashfur," I whispered, pressing close to his side.

"What is it, Squirrelflight?" He asked gently. Hegazed deeply in to my shining green eyes, making me feel like I could look in to his forever.

"You're really great." I finally mewed, stifling a purr from rising in my throat. I was sure of the feelings I had for the lean gray warrior, but was not completely sure he felt the same way. Not only that, but, a part of me wanted to wait and see what my relationship with Brambleclaw would be like once we got through this quarrel.

The young gray tom's blue eyes shown. "You are too." He whispered back, pressing closely to my side. Ashfur opened his mouth to say something else, but a dark brown tabby cut him off.

"There you both are!" He growled. "I thought that you'd gotten lost!"

"Sorry..." I muttered coldly, not looking in to his burning amber eyes that scorched my ginger pelt. Brambleclaw set off once more, flicking his tail for us to follow. With a hiss of annoyance, Ashfur and I followed him, wishing the Brambleclaw I knew was back. A wave of sadness crashed over me, would Brambleclaw be like this forever? I wondered, padding near to the border of WindClan.

The three quickly got to an open space in ThunderClan territory, near WindClan territory, the scent of fox strong and fresh. "Fox..." I spat, my ginger fur bristling.

"Squirrelflight!" Ashfur gasped, his blue eyes wide. I turned to see a horrid orange-red creature, with gleaming brown eyes. "Just slowly back away..." He whispered to me. Nodding, I took one paw step back, thinking the fox would stay still. It didn't. The fox growled, claws unsheathed, it sprang, I inhaled it's horrid stench, gaging as it lashed it's claws across my flank. The fox eyed my neck, and bared its teeth showing he was about to make the killing bite. Before it could, a flash of gray caught my eye and the fox was knocked away from me.

My green eyes widened. "Ashfur..." I mewed in barely a whisper, weak from awe. With all my effort, I heaved myself at the fox with a snarl as it tried to claw the gray tomcat. The fox began to struggle against the us, flailing and clawing to get out of my strong grip. Suddenly, the fox thrust me off of him, blood gushing from a new wound on the back of my neck. _StarClan save us!_ She cried silently, feeling drowsy.

A yowl of fury made me flinch in surprise. _That's Brambleclaw's cry!_ I thought hopefully, barely making out the image of him slashing at the fox's muzzle. The fox soon retreated, Brambleclaw letting out a snarl as it disappeared in to WindClan territory. A deep gash on his shoulder he padded over to me. "Can you walk?" He asked, helping me to my feet.

"I think..." I replied weakly. "Brambleclaw, thanks for saving us." I added as I slowly rose to my paws with the help of the tabby tom.

Brambleclaw's reply was harsher than I would've thought it to be. "That's what Clan mates do. They help each other." He said flatly, his amber eyes expressionless as I leaned on his shoulder for support. My heart shattered as he replied, my green eyes shining with hurt. I darted away from him, realizing Ashfur wasn't with us.

"Ashfur!" I yowled, rushing over to where we'd met the fox. I saw him lying on the satin ground, red with blood. _StarClan can't take him!_ I thought as I pressed my nose in to his fur.

**lol. Thanks for the great advice in the comments from the prologue! Wondering... Should I make Ashfur die? XD **


	3. StarClan's calling

_I looked at Ashfur's_unmoving body. The only way I could tell he was alive was by the rise and fall of his flank, which was getting quicker and quicker every moment. "Brambleclaw! Help!" I wailed. Giving me a curt nod, he padded over to the gray tomcat and gently grabbed his scruff.

"Come on, Squirrelflight. We don't want to get in to much more trouble." He growled through Ashfur's fur. I felt like clawing Brambleclaw's fur out. Couldn't he be at least a little sympathetic for StarClan's sake!? Suppressing a hiss and biting back a harsh retort, I padded behind him. Finally, we got back to camp. I looked over to where Brambleclaw had placed Ashfur. I took a pace forward, and was about to lay down beside the gray tom when Brambleclaw's voice rang in my ears. "Go get Leafpool. You can't just sit around all day like a lazy furball and expect him to get healed."

I rolled my eyes and hissed. "I was only just about to lie next to him, for a moment, mousbrain." Before he could shoot back a retort, I stormed off towards Leafpool's den. "Hi, Leafpool." I sighed.

The young tabby looked up from sorting out her herbs. "Oh, hi, Squirrelflight." She greeted. "What is it?"

"It's Ashfur... He got hurt really badly trying to save _me_ from a fox." I admitted, casting a glance over to the young gray tomcat.

"Oh. Alright. I'll get some herbs for that." Leafpool mewed, grabbing a wad of golden leaves and cobwebs. "Also, Squirrelflight, what's bothering you?"

I looked up, annoyed she knew I was upset. "N-Nothing. I-I'm just tired." I lied, giving a gash on my shoulder a brisk licking. I then looked back to Leafpool, who rolled her eyes at me, not believing my answer.

"Right, Squirrelflight. But if you don't want to tell your own sister, I understand." Leafpool replied, giving me a gentle nudge. "Come on, let's go check out Ashfur."

I shook my head. "No, I'll tell you, Leafpool. It's Brambleclaw. It's like he doesn't care that Ashfur's practically... Dead. Like he doesn't care about me anymore. It feels like he doesn't care about anything; or what happens to me and my future. Or what we've been through together... What I've felt for him, Leafpool, I don't understand what's wrong.." My voice trailed off and my eyes became watery. "I loved him... He... He hurt me..." I choked out, tears rolling down my face.

Leafpool pressed against my side. "It's alright, Squirrelflight." She gently wiped away my tears with her tail. "Come on, let's go check out Ashfur now." She purred, giving me a lick around the ear.

"Alright." I mewed, feeling better and padding after her. I felt my stomach churning as I watched Leafpool chewing on marigold and placing cobwebs on his wounds. My head began to spin violently, and I struggled for breath. "Leafpool!" I gasped, stunned from the sudden pains throbbing throughout my body.

Leafpool quickly placed one last cobweb on Ashfur and darted over to me. "Squirrelflight? Are you alright?" She demanded, worry glittering in her amber eyes. I shook my head, too weak to reply. "Perhaps you should rest in the warriors' den for now." She suggested.

I nodded and padded off to the warriors' den wearily. I quickly curled up, and was soon asleep. A starry light soon appeared in the distance, and I tilted my head, confused. I raced towards the light, realizing I was now dreaming. I gracefully leaped in to the light, landing to find a beautiful meadow, stars twinkling in the distance. I looked to my left to see my father with a beautiful tortoiseshell. _What is he doing here with Spottedleaf? A prophecy?_ I wondered silently, creeping close enough to be out of sight, though in hearing range.

Suddenly, Spottedleaf spoke. "Kin of your kin, Firestar, hold the power of the stars in their paws." Her voice was soft, and gentle, though a fierceness burned with in it.

The picture of Firestar slowly drifted away, him calling out," Spottedleaf! Wait! Tell me what you mean!" He was gone, and so was Spottedleaf, only I was left in the field. Though a new scent drifted around her, a small tortoiseshell tomcat appeared before her._Redtail!_

"Redtail?" I mewed in confusion. "Why did you come to me? Oh no! Am I dead?" I gasped, my eyes wide with fear.

Redtail purred in amusement. "No, young one. I am here because I must warn you of the path StarClan chose you to follow. The times ahead will be rough for you. You will have many choices to make, and many secrets you find that must be kept. StarClan is calling, Squirrelflight." He mewed, fading away.

"Hey! Redtail! Wait! What do you mean?" I demanded. But he was already gone, along with the grassy meadow. It was all darkness now. What was StarClan saying? What had Spottedleaf said to Firestar? What was happening!?


	4. The Darkest Secret Revealed

_I soon woke back up,_still dazed by my dream. I looked around for the gray pelt of Ashfur, and discovered he was right beside me already. The calm, slow rise and fall of his flank indicated he was still asleep. I gave him a gentle lick between the ears before heading out of the warriors' den. Ashfur didn't budge. Shrugging, I bounded off towards the fresh-kill pile to pratically trip over Brambleclaw. "Hey, watch where you're going, Squirrelflight." He mewed calmly.

My heart learched. He wasn't being as hostile as he was, with Ashfur around. "Sorry." I replied, flicking his nose gently with my tail-tip. I grabbed a chaffinch and began to eat it hungrily.

I looked over to Brambleclaw. "Hey, Squirrelflight, do you want to... Um... Go hunting with me? It could be just us... Or other cats could come." The young tomcat offered.

Purring in agreement, I nodded. "Sure! Could... Ashfur come?" I asked hesitantly. I knew if I didn't invite Ashfur, he would get upset with me, especially since I'd be going with Brambleclaw.

Hesitantly, Brambleclaw curtly nodded. "Fine." He mumbled, his amber eyes darkening.

A wave of sadness crashed over me. "I'll go get him..." I offered, bounding towards the lean gray tomcat. I gently stroked his flank with my tail. "Ashfur.." I whispered. "..Hunting. Now."

Ashfur looked up, his blue eyes gleaming. "Sure." He purred, bouncing to his paws eagerly. He gave me a lick and I returned it with a nuzzle.

A tabby tom padded up to us," Come on, are you two going to sit here _all_ day? Or are you going to join me hunting?" He growled impatiently. Exchanging a glance with Ashfur, and rolling my eyes, Brambleclaw bounded off, not waiting for us. We slowly padded after him. _Is _Ashfur_ making him upset? Does he truly hate me? Or does he like me?_ I wondered as I followed him.

Before I could go on any longer, a pain made my head whirl, and stomach lurch. "Ashfur!" I choked, begining to vomit.

The gray tomcat looked over his shoulder and bounded towards me. "Squirrelflight!" He gasped, his eyes wide," I'll go get Leafpool. Everything will be fine." I glanced up at him, and began to vomit once more. My head throbbing, I knew the vomiting was over.

I looked back up to see the blurry vision of Leafpool rushing over, Ashfur at her side. "What's wrong, Squirrelflight?" She asked.

"I... Don't know." I admitted, closing my eyes and biting back a wail of pain.

Nudging me, my sister led me to the medicine den. "Come on, everything will be alright..." She murumered. Nodding I laid down on a freshly-made nest. "Ashfur, I'm sorry but you'd ought to go on hunting with Brambleclaw." Leafpool mewed, giving him a reassuring lick between the ears. "She'll be fine." Ashfur soon left, and my sister turned to me. "Squirrelflight, I think you're expecting kits."

My eyes widened. "_What!?_" I asked in disbelief. "I _couldn't_ be expecting kits!"

Leafpool shrugged. "You have the symptoms... It's common for first-time mothers to have the worst of the symptoms."

Panic flared in my chest, remembering the prophecy Spottedleaf had told Firestar. _Three, kin of your kin, Firestar, hold the power of the stars in their paws._ I then remembered Redtails words: _You will have many choices to make, and many secrets you find that must be kept._ "Leafpool... You can't tell anyone. Especially not Brambleclaw!" I begged.

The young medicine cat nodded. "Alright. I promise. But who's the father. I won't tell that either."

"Ashfur." I replied shakily. _StarClan help me!_ I prayed silently. _What_ did StarClan have in store for me?

**Welll.. Sorry BramblexSquirrel lovers. Don't worry. There's something in store for BramblexSquirrel near the end... **


End file.
